


patience

by stufferknee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Control, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stufferknee/pseuds/stufferknee
Summary: Sirius needs to unwind after a particularly stressful Order meeting
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	patience

Another drawn-out Order meeting, another evening of pure frustration for Sirius. Not every meeting ended the same way, but those Severus attended usually did. Even after the years passing, they never found a way to set aside their differences, especially now that Sirius was expected to play the part of a gracious host. Glares and subtle insults were exchanged all night, your hand on Sirius’s thigh trying to offer a bit of calm. You could feel the tension radiating off of him, counting down the minutes until the meeting was adjourned.

Remus finally had enough of their antics, declaring the meeting done as Order members disappeared one by one. Sirius left the room immediately likely retreating to your shared bedroom. You helped Remus pick up the papers scattered around the kitchen, giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek as he left quickly after Tonks. You were one of the only people who knew about their relationship, they were quite sweet you thought, wishing the best for them. Finishing up downstairs, you made your way up through the now quiet house. 

You never did get used to the creaks and noises that seemed to follow you, they thoroughly chilled you to the bone. Grateful for Sirius, you definitely wouldn’t have chosen this for your house but to keep him safe and free, you’d live anywhere. The door was cracked open as you pushed it the rest of the way, hearing the music already wafting into the halls.

Sirius had his shirt off, left in only his pants as he moved around the room, lighting candles. You let out a giggle, leaning against the door frame as you watched him work, studying the way the muscles on his back rippled as he leaned over the dresser. “I could get used to this view,” you said softly, smiling as Sirius turned to face you.

“Come here.” It was his firm tone you had expected, complying as you stepped toward him, letting him pull you into a kiss. Desperate and hard, his teeth grazed your lip as a whimper slipped out, his hands roughly moving under your sweater, gripping your hips.

“Strip.” Another command, one that had your legs shaking as you reached for the bottom hem of your sweater. Pulling it off over your head, your jeans kicked off with it, you could feel Sirius’s eyes raking over your body. “You’re bloody gorgeous, sweetheart. That blasted meeting was taking forever, keeping me from you.” 

Your fingers trembled at the husky tone his voice held, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra. It fell to your feet as you dropped your panties with it, standing bare in front of him. Sirius let out a low growl, his eyes travelling down your body, biting his lip as he held up his finger. Moving it in a slow circle, he groaned out a low, “turn around for me, sweetheart.”

His hands were on you in an instant as you turned, manoeuvring you towards the bed. You knew what he wanted, placing your hands on the mattress as your legs spread. “Let’s see if you’ve been a good girl, hmm?” His voice cooed from behind you, shivers rippling down your spine. His fingers danced up your inner thighs, one hand gripping your hip as your breath hitched. The inspection was your favourite part, waiting breathlessly for the touch you so deeply craved. You felt a finger trail along your folds, a growl slipping out as he felt the wetness pooling already. “Eager, are we?” He teased, pulling away as your hips tried to follow his fingers, earning a hard swat on your thighs. “Patience.”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.” Your voice was trembling, your lungs having a hard time keeping the air in them as his hands trailed along your skin again. They snaked up your legs to your hips, his nails digging in as a whimper slipped out. You could hear him chuckle as he stepped closer, pressed against you as his hands trailed to your front, brushing across your breasts as he teased your nipples between his fingers. 

“My gorgeous girl,” he cooed in your ear, trailing kisses and bites down your back as you gasped, feeling his cock through his pants, already hard and pressed against your ass. “Does my good girl want to help me get rid of some of this stress?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, I want to.” You breathed, gasping again as he tugged a little, chuckling at your reaction.

“Such a good girl, always so willing to please,” he murmured against your skin, hands trailing back down as he pulled away. “Remember your safeword?”

“Hippogriff,” you confirmed with a nod, earning a playful swat as Sirius praised you. 

“Good girl, on your knees, sweetheart.”

You spun around, dropping to your knees as you looked up at him, a soft smile on his face as he reached for you. Cupping your face in his hands, he ran his thumb across your bottom lip, parting them as it dipped inside. Pulling it away, he replaced it with two fingers, your tongue laying flat as he pushed them in and out of your mouth groaning at the sight of your pretty eyes focused on his. Your lipstick smeared slightly around your lips, he never quite got used to that, feeling his cock twitch at the sight.

He pulled them away and you got to work on his button and zipper, undoing them as you freed his cock. Pumping it a few times, you licked a long stripe from the base, swirling your tongue around the tip as you took as much of him as you could. Your hand worked the rest, quickly falling into a rhythm that had him groaning, his fingers knotted in your hair as he guided himself further down your throat. Your gasps and moans vibrating against his cock as he fucked your mouth had Sirius a mess, his head thrown back at the feeling of your mouth wrapped around him. You knew exactly how to swirl your tongue around his tip to make him tremble, exactly how to make him desperate to toss you on the bed. 

He pulled out of your mouth, a wild look on his face as you got to your feet, already crawling onto the bed. You knew exactly what he wanted, spreading your hands and feet to the corners so Sirius could attach the cuffs of the restraints already waiting. He had a sly smile as he did, testing the tightness to be sure they wouldn’t hurt you. As he got to your hands, he hovered overtop of you, his cock pressed against you as you whimpered, hips bucking into his as you felt his hand grip your throat. 

“Good girls have patience, little one. Are you going to be patient for me?” His grip tightened a bit as you nodded. 

“Sorry, Sir. I’ll be patient." 

"Good girl,” he said with a smile, leaning down to kiss you, taking your bottom lip between his teeth. “I plan on taking my time with you." 

You whimpered at his words, knowing exactly what Sirius had in store for you. He leaned over from the bed, tossing something beside you with one hand, the other trailing along the inside of your thighs again. Slipping through your folds, he pushed a finger into your core, delighting at the moan tumbling from your lips at the feeling. Thrusting it in and out a few times, he quickly added a second, focusing back on you. His head dipped down, tongue circling your clit as you whimpered his name, begging for release. 

"Please Sir, please,” was all you could get out, Sirius chuckling against you as he shook his head, sucking and nibbling gently on your clit. 

“Not yet, little one. Tell me when you’re close.” He dove back in, curving his fingers to hit the spot that had you yelling his name, hands clenched and toes curled as you felt your release nearing. 

“I-I’m c-close,” you stuttered out, eyes shut as you felt his fingers slide away, his mouth merely trailing kisses along your thighs now. Denying the release you so deeply craved, you squirmed against the restraints, desperate for friction. 

“Ah ah,” he tutted, a swat to your thighs had you still. “Patience, little one. You’ll get it soon enough.“ Sirius had a teasing tone to his voice, the one you knew all too well. He brought his fingers back, working you to the edge again and again until you could barely take it. You lost count of how many times he pushed you and pulled away, desperate for a release of any kind. 

"Please, Sir. Please,” your whimpers were quiet, tears in your eyes from being denied over and over and Sirius finally relented. 

“Cum for me, little one. There’s a good girl,” he praised, feeling you clench around his fingers as the high you chased finally crashed around you. Legs shaking and eyes seeing spots, you cried out his name. A sweet harmony that had him groaning against you, desperate to feel you. 

He wasted no time, kicking off his pants and underwear hovering over top of you. He lined himself up, sliding in easily as you whimpered. He growled, feeling how you stretched around him, slowly working his way inside of you as your fists clenched in the restraints again. His lips found your neck, kissing and biting the skin along it, leaving a constellation of deep marks that will no doubt linger for days. His lips found yours, moving against them as your hands struggled again, desperate to touch him, to drag your nails down his back. 

His pace was agonizingly slow, long deep strokes that had you whimpering against his lips. He knew you craved more, smirking as your whimpers grew louder. “Use your words, little one. What do you want?" 

"Faster. Harder.” You gasped out, his lips trailing back to your neck. 

“Faster, harder what?” He teased, slowing his pace more as you groaned, legs tugging st the restraints. 

“Please, Sir. Fuck me harder. Use me, please!” You screamed out, Sirius grinning widely at the outburst. 

“Such a good girl, and good girls get rewarded,” he groaned, picking up his pace as he slammed his hips against yours. Your eyes nearly rolled back, fists clenched in the restraints again as you screamed out his name. He grabbed the toy he had dropped beside you, a tiny bullet vibe that he turned on, pressing against your clit as his thrusts grew rougher. Your eyes snapped open, mouth falling open at the new sensation as you felt an orgasm rapidly approaching. 

Sirius could tell and smiled, nodding his head. “Don’t hold back, little one, let go.” He groaned as your orgasm hit, clenching around his length as you screamed out his name, tugging on the restraints. Sirius pulled out, reaching up to undo the restraints on your wrists, followed quickly by your feet. He flipped you over onto your knees, slipping back inside of you. His arms wrapped around you, grabbing at your breasts as your head tilted back, catching him in a kiss. His thrusts picked up as he felt his own orgasm swiftly approaching, crashing his lips against yours as he growled, his hips slamming against you.

“Cum, please Sir. For me.” You whispered against his lips, catching them in another kiss as his thrusts grew fast and sloppy, his high breaking over him as he groaned into you. Collapsing on your back, you giggled as you pushed him off, letting him fall to his back on the bed.

Sirius opened his arms, pulling you against his chest as he kissed the top of your head. “You were incredible, little one.” He was nearly breathless, his heart beating a mile a minute in your ear. 

“Do you feel better?” You asked softly, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. 

“As long as I have you,” he murmured, his hands running through your hair, holding you close to him. You stayed in his arms for a moment, letting yourself enjoy the warmth of his embrace. He slid out from under you, crossing to your discarded clothing to grab your wand. He tossed it to you, allowing you to summon some water. He sat back on the edge of the bed, doing his usual inspection of your legs and wrists, ensuring the restraints didn’t hurt you in any way. When he was satisfied you were okay, he grabbed a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts, sliding both on you before grabbing a pair of pajamas for himself, slipping them on and crawling in the sheets with you. 

Pulling you right back onto his chest, he peppered your face with kisses, smiling as he took in the sleepy look you had on your face. “You did so good, little one. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, Sirius,” you sighed, closing your eyes as you curled closer into him. “More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of my work is also posted at www.firewhisky-kisses.tumblr.com ♥


End file.
